Atrophie
by TbcAddict
Summary: /SPOILERS 3X18/ Comme vous l'avez (peut-être) deviné au titre, il s'agit d'un OS concernant l'horrible scène de l'IRM. Plus précisément, cet OS relate les pensées/sentiments de Mélissa, Scott et le Shérif à ce moment.


_Salut tout le monde !_

_J'imagine que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous aimez Teen Wolf (ou alors vous êtes juste bizarres, m'enfin qui suis je pour juger !), et que vous avez vu le 3x18 (à moins que vous n'aimiez vous spoiler), et sachez que je compatis avec votre douleur suite à cet épisode._

_Bon alors, suite à l'épisode 18 sur lequel je ne ferais même pas de commentaires tellement c'était horrible,(le seul truc non horrible étant la scène Scott/Derek, et encore, même cette scène m'a chamboulée, leur relation évolue en sorte de relation "fraternelle" et c'est trop...:3) je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire sur la scène de l'IRM. Vous savez, cette scène totalement horrible qui nous a tous traumatisés. Sauf si vous n'êtes pas humain (auquel cas je ne vous juge pas, hein, on est comme on est xD)._

_M'enfin, je parle de cet épisode qui est le genre d'épisode que je vois une fois et je ne re-regarde plus jamais car il est trop triste, mais clairement, la bande annonce du 3x19 et le sneak peek concernant le coach m'ont achevée. Totalement. (Si vous ne les avez pas vus, profitez de vos derniers instants de vie, parce qu'ils vont vous tuer u_u ). Enfin bref, je raconte ma vie là, et clairement vous vous en foutez. C'est comme de savoir que j'écris ça au lieu de réviser mon bac blanc, qui, soit dit en passant, est demain. Tout le monde s'en fout. Donc je vais arrêter de vous gaver et vous laisser tranquille x)_

_Ce très court texte relate donc les pensées/sentiments de Mélissa, de Scott et de John Stilinski lors de cette fameuse scène de l'IRM__._

_C'est tout sauf joyeux, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !_

* * *

Mélissa

Depuis ce jour où elle avait fait le lien entre les symptômes décrit par Stiles et ceux qu'avait Claudia, Mélissa n'avait fait qu'espérer.

Elle avait espéré qu'il y'ait une autre raison, une raison surnaturelle, rationnelle, peu importe.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

L'IRM venait de révéler un atrophie.

Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe

. Elle connaissait Stiles depuis des années, elle l'avait vu grandir, et, quelque part, elle le considérait presque comme son deuxième fils.

Ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle pourrait ne jamais le revoir, ne jamais plus l'entendre se lancer dans un discours dont lui seul avait le secret, lui procurait une infinie tristesse.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le montrer.

Pas lorsque John Stilinski se tenait à côté d'elle.

Au fond d'elle, Mélissa priait pour que Scott trouve une solution surnaturelle, qui permettrait à l'adolescent de vivre.

Parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de devoir gérer la douleur de Scott, celle du Shérif et la sienne. Ce serait trop dur.

Parce que Stiles était quasiment de sa famille.

* * *

Scott

_- Si tu l'as, nous ferons quelque chose. Je ferais quelque chose..._

Les dernières paroles que Scott avait prononcé, avant de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras tout en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Il n'avait pas dit cela pour rassurer Stiles, ni même pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il l'avait dit car c'était la vérité.

Il ne laisserait pas son meilleur ami mourir. Il ne pourrait pas.

Stiles était bien plus qu'un ami, c'était son frère, ils n'avaient juste pas le même sang.

Il avait toujours été là pour lui, et Scott l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le disait. Stiles comptait plus pour lui que son propre père.

Et Scott en était venu à espérer que son meilleur ami soit effectivement possédé par un esprit malveillant qui serait la cause de tout ces symptômes. Il préférerait un million de fois cela à la maladie.

Mais, si jamais il était réellement question d'atrophie, Scott ne resterait pas là à regarder Stiles mourir comme sa mère avant lui.

Il ferait quelque chose.

Quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais il était prêt à tout, même à le mordre si cela pouvait le sauver. Ou à agir comme Derek pour sauver Cora, quitte à perdre son statut d'Alpha.

Il se fichait d'être un Alpha, il se fichait d'être un loup garou, il se fichait de tout dès lors qu'on touchait à son frère de coeur.

Il serait même prêt à mourir pour Stiles. Car après tout, si Stiles venait à mourir, Scott mourrait en même temps.

Car il n'y avait pas de Scott McCall sans Stiles Stilinski...

* * *

John

_Atrophie._

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort.

Atrophie.

Ce seul mot menaçait de détruire sa vie .

Un mot qui le heurtait comme un poignard en plein cœur. Un mot qui lui avait enlevé sa femme, son bonheur.

Mais il avait surmonté cette douloureuse épreuve. Il s'était battu, pour son fils.

Et aujourd'hui la maladie revenait, comme un boomerang qu'il se prenait de plein fouet.

Son fils.

Stiles.

Son fils était atteint d'atrophie.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il avait commencé à noter des changements dans l'attitude de l'adolescent.

Et il avait fait le lien.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été surpris lorsque Mélissa lui en avait parlé, à l'hôpital. Ce n'était que la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait.

La confirmation que sa vie avait toutes les chances d'être réduite à néant.

Et cette fois il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il avait surmonté la mort de Claudia par amour pour son enfant.

Stiles était tout ce qu'il avait. S'il le perdait, alors il n'aurait plus rien...

* * *

_Re'coucou ! C'est bon, vous êtes toujours vivants ?_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé (et que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimés xD)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !_


End file.
